Natsu's Journey
by Awezxaxxx
Summary: Markarov has sent Fairy Tail onto a mission, in which they have to defeat the one and only dark guild; the Kravs. During the journey of finding and defeating the enemies, Lucy and Natsu's bond grow stronger for every day that passes. This time it's Lucy that attempts to save Natsu, but can she do it? More importantly, what will happen? NaLu! ;)
1. Markarov's Fighters

_**Markarov's Fighters**_

* * *

Markarov jumped down from the second floor and onto the bar.

"Listen up Fairy Tail! The council has given us the job of defeating The Kravs."

A variety of whispers and gasps went through the room, but as usual, Natsu pounded his fist into the air and shouted,

"COME ON GRAMPS, LET'S GO ALREADY!"

Markarov cleared his throat and continued,

"As I was saying, we have been asked to defeat the so called Kravs, and bring them into custody. But they are a very powerful bunch, so I have divided you up in teams."

As Markarov began spouting out team names,

"Shadow Gear and Gajeel, Raijinshu, Gildarts, Juvia and Cana, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy..."

The team members were trying to find each other. When everybody had assembled into their teams, they one by one headed off into the destinations that Markarov appointed each of the teams.

"Come on let's go guys!" Natsu yelled full of energy.

"You do know we have to travel by train right?" Lucy answered him with a loving smile.

And with that, Natsu quieted down and began walking slowly towards the train station, dreading each step that brought him closer and closer to his one and only weakness.

On the train, Natsu had his usual motion sickness as Wendy tried to cast her Troia on him but ended up not helping.

"Come on Natsu, five more minutes" Lucy said soothingly and patted his head. Gray shook his head and mumbled something about Natsu's stupid weakness.

As the train pulled in at the station, all six got out of the train. They headed South, towards the forrest and didn't look back. They hadn't gotten long before Wendy accidentally stepped into a trap, and in an attempt to save her, Charla also got wound up in it.

"We're getting closer" Erza stated as she looked closely at the trap. It helt Body Link Magic, so they couldn't do anything about it. They had to carry on, but left Happy behind to protect them if anything went wrong. They walked for what seemed like hours before coming upon a big, dark castle with an evil aura surrounding it.

"Alright!" Natsu yelled and began running into the misty castle.

"Idiot! Wait up" Gray yelled annoyed at his teammate.

Everyone catched up with Natsu at the entrance. There were 2 halls.

"Which one should we take?" Lucy pondered.

Erza closed her eyes, thinking, and when she opened them, her eyes were filled with determination.

"We need to split up" she said, "Gray, you're with me, Natsu and Lucy take the other one."

They all nodded at each other,

"Please be careful" Lucy called out after them, and only after receiving a "You too!" did they carry on into the dark and ominous tunnel.

Little did they know, that they had chosen the wrong tunnel.

* * *

Please read & review, thanks! :)


	2. Enemy Rage

_**Enemy Rage**_

First I want to say that I don't own Fairy Tail. Good! Now enjoy! XD

* * *

"Oi Lucy!" Natsu yelled through the pitch dark blackness.

"I'm over h-" Lucy answered before tripping over something.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran over to the sound of her voice and put his hands on her shoulder,

"Are you alright?" he asked full of concern.

Lucy laughed and he could feel her warm smile and she reassured him that everything was fine. Natsu helped Lucy back up and only when he was sure that she could stand did he use his nose to try and sniff out his enemies. He froze as his nose found the enemy. Standing right next to Lucy, he was no doubt the one that had tripped her. Not only that but his magical power was incredible, like he was one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints.

"Get away from her" Natsu hissed.

"Ahh, they don't call you Salamander for nothing. Impressive indeed." answered a deep and raspy voice.

"Wh-wha-tt?" Lucy slowly turned around, her face filled with horror. Before she could run, the man delivered a punch in her stomach and sent her flying against the wall causing a huge indentation.

"LUCY!" Natsu roared, but before he could reach her, a ball of dark light came flying towards him with an amazingly fast speed. He dodged it at the last second, but the end of his scarf was burnt. But it didn't just stop there, the scarf continued burning, slowly eating up the scarf. Natsu yelped and quickly took the scarf off and threw it away. Right then, torches lit up with fire were lit and they finally got a good look at their enemy. He was tall with purple hair, he wore a long white coat with a black shirt and dark green loose pants that went into dusty black boots.

"You bastard! That scarf was from Igneel!" Natsu shouted before coming at the stranger with full speed and two hands full of flaming hot fire. The man dodged with his hands in his pockets, like it was nothing at all and laughed mockingly.

Over by the wall, Lucy was slowly trying to recollect herself. Her vision was blurry, she could only faintly see two figures fighting each other. One of them were easily dodging attacks, and Lucy was filled with hope as she thought that he was Natsu. She blinked a few more times before realizing that it wasn't Natsu. It was the man that had hit her. Her whole body shivered with rage, not only had he hurt her, but he was now hurting Natsu. The boy that had dug up a rainbow sakura tree for her, the boy that had saved her countless times both physically and emotionally.

Lucy gritted her teeth, she wasn't going to let him hurt Natsu, she was going to help him. She slowly and painfully got up and supported herself against the wall. Just then, Natsu got blown back, but luckily he won his balance by setting his palm and grabbing onto the ground. A cascade of dust, sand and gravel flew past him as he slid back a few meters.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, her voice full of concern, as Natsu knelt in front of her, his chest heaving as he tried to slow his heartbeat for better stamina. Lucy quickly grabbed for her keys, wincing in the progress, and pulled out one of her golden zodiac gates. She had to protect him while he was vulnerable to the opponent at all costs. Lucy raised her arm with her key in hand, but before she had to chance to call upon her spirit, she was stopped. Natsu laid his hand on her arm and lowered it. Lucy looked questioningly at him and was about to ask when Natsu interrupted her.

"Get back Lucy. I will protect you. I will protect you, no matter what! So please Lucy... Get back... I don't want to see you hurt anymore" Natsu looked away, his head down, and his pink hair overshadowing his eyes.

"Oh what a lovely moment, but you're fighting me. Never take your eyes off your opponent!" bellowed the man. "But as if you would ever beat someone like me! A former wizard of the 10 Great Saints! The Great Hunter!

And without further notice, he lunged towards them with all his might.

* * *

Please read and review thanks! XD I would really like to hear all your comments as to how you want the next chapter done, or just some suggestions! :D thanks a bunch!


	3. Natsu's Sacrifice

_**Natsu's Sacrifice**_

I do not own Fairy Tail ;) And with that being said; please enjoy! :)

* * *

A little bite of what happened last time...

"_Get back Lucy. I will protect you. I will protect you, no matter what! So please Lucy... Get back... I don't want to see you hurt anymore" Natsu looked away, his head down, and his pink hair overshadowing his eyes. _

"_Oh what a lovely moment, but you're fighting me. Never take your eyes off your opponent!" bellowed the man. "But as if you would ever beat someone like me! A former wizard of the 10 Great Saints! The Great Hunter! And without further notice, he lunged at them with all his might._

* * *

The only thing that Lucy had time for was to close her eyes and brace for what was going to happen to them. Them. Lucy shot her eyes open and looked for Natsu. Maybe she could push him away in time, maybe... She didn't even have time to think before she felt strong and secure arms scoop her up and hug her.

"Natsu..."Lucy managed to whisper while looking up at him. And then she realized. Natsu was putting himself in front of her, protecting her against the big ball of eternal darkness that was hurtling towards them. They only had precious seconds left, and in that time, Natsu managed to put a hand up to her cheek and smile before it happened. She tried wriggling free of his grasp, but he knew that she was thinking of doing the same thing, of protecting him, and that only made him hold onto her tighter.

A loud bang sounded throughout the whole cave looking arena, and everything went black. She couldn't see a thing, the only thing that was holding her conscious, was the strong arms enveloping her.

"NATSUU!" She screamed with all her might. Even though only few seconds had passed, it seemed like hours. When the normal light returned, a lifeless Natsu was lying in her arms. Lucy was on the brink of tears, as she slowly and carefully laid him down. "Natsu..." She sobbed, "You idiot..." Her whole body quivering with magical power, just waiting to burst out, she stood up with a deadly glare implanted on her face. "You hurt him! And by hurting him, you've hurt Fairy Tail! You're an enemy of Fairy Tail, you bastard!" She raged. As quick as lightning, she withdrew two golden keys from the key holder pocket, and called out Loke and Scorpio.

"Loke! Scorpio! Beat that Hunter guy senseless!" She told them, her voice filled with hatred. They both nodded before setting off in pursuit of their master's enemy. Lucy herself, got a good look at Hunter. Natsu had managed to make a few scratches here and there. Natsu... she thought. I swear... I swear I'll defeat him! With determined eyes, she pulled her whip out of her belt and waited for the whip to turn to it's sparkly blue and gold form. Then she charged with all her willpower and fought alongside her beloved spirits. They all fought well together, with perfect teamwork and precision. But even so, they were getting beaten. This isn't going to end well, she thought, one blow from him had knocked Natsu out. This wasn't going to be easy.

Hunter fired an attack that caused the earth and ceiling to rumble. Bricks and pieces fell onto the ground, and that was when she heard it. She could hear it clearly. The sound of water being rippled by sticks and stones. Aquarius! She sprinted over to the mini lake, and pulled her golden, shiny key out. Oh no. She only had enough power to summon two spirits at once. Not three. Nowhere even close! But she decided to try, she had to! For both Natsu and her's sake.

"I open thee gate! Aquarius!" Seconds passed but nothing happened. Lucy staggered back, and blinked several times. She tried again. And again. And again. It's no use, she thought. I don't have enough magic power, even with my second origin, it isn't enough! She turned around to see Loke and Scorpio fighting hard alongside each other. She had to try her best! She just had to! Suddenly, Hunter hit both her spirits to the side, and they were struggling to get up. While they were fighting to win back their balance, he walked over to Natsu. That caught Lucy off-guard, and she couldn't reach Natsu in time before Hunter kicked Natsu in the stomach sending him flying and landing in the water beside Lucy. "Natsu!" She cried.

* * *

Soo... Did you guys like this chapter? ;) Please read and review this chapter! :D thanks!


	4. Lucy's Strength

_**Lucy's Strength**_

I do not own Fairy Tail ;) And with that being said; please enjoy! :)

* * *

A little bite of what happened last time...

"_I open thee gate! Aquarius!" Seconds passed but nothing happened. Lucy staggered back, and blinked several times. She tried again. And again. And again. It's no use, she thought. I don't have enough magic power, even with my second origin, it isn't enough! She turned around to see Loke and Scorpio fighting hard alongside each other. She had to try her best! She just had to! Suddenly, Hunter hit both her spirits to the side, and they were struggling to get up. While they were fighting to win back their balance, he walked over to Natsu. That caught Lucy off-guard, and she couldn't reach Natsu in time before Hunter kicked Natsu in the stomach sending him flying and landing in the water beside Lucy. "Natsu!" She cried._

* * *

A loud and amusing laugh went through the cave, presumably from Hunter.

"STOP!" Lucy yelled as she knelt protectively in front of Natsu and stroked his cheek. "Natsu?" she whispered full of concern. He answered faintly with a moan full of pain. "L-Luuc-ce... G-Gett o-out-t of here..." He managed to choke out.

"Are you crazy? No! I would never leave you!" Lucy said full of determination, and before he could protest she made sure he was alright and then ran over to her spirits. They were both sweating with dust and scratches all over them.

"Scorpio! Loke! Return to the spirit world" Lucy told them.

"No Lucy! We can beat him! Let us try!" They both persisted.

Lucy shook her head knowing they were both much more hurt than they said, and pleaded for them to go back. The spirits looked at each other before nodding and started to disappear. "Lucy! If you have trouble later in the battle, it's okay to call us out okay?" Loke called before disappearing completely. Lucy sighed, those spirits were the best of friends for her, especially in her time of need.

But by the time she turned around, Hunter had Natsu by the neck, grasping at his throat, as Natsu helplessly and weakly fought back.

"Natsu!" Lucy roared full of anger. "Drop him you bastard! I'm your opponent now. Don't you know when to stop? Hurting people that can't fight back is idiotic, so DROP HIM!"

"Tell me little celestial mage, do you even know why they call me Hunter? It's because I _hunt _my prey and I _kill_ them. You're not my opponent until I kill him. Hah! And to think that I thought he was even remotely powerful." He spat the last words before tightening his grip on him.

"Kill me first." Lucy said. Her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm your opponent, kill me first." Natsu closed eyelids, shot open as he heard Lucy's words, and tried shaking his head but it hurt too much. He fought through the pain, he had to save Lucy. Lucy was not going to die. Over his dead body.

"Here's how this is going to work. If you so much as lift a finger, I will kill your beloved boyfriend over here" Hunter shouted with an evil grin on his face.

Lucy clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, beside the fact that Hunter had called Natsu her boyfriend, even though she wished she was his, she knew she wasn't and never would be. But she was enraged. She so desperately wanted to help Natsu, but she couldn't do anything. She was so mad at herself, she was so close, yet so far.

"Natsu.." She whispered as she got beat up by Hunter. She could vaguely hear Hunter's evil laugh echoing around sending chills up her spine. She let out a gut-wrenching scream as a knife penetrated her and sent her flying into the roof. She didn't know how much more of this she could take, but she had to fight.

Natsu didn't know how much more of this he could take. Watching him beat Lucy. His Lucy. The one that was always so cheerful and talkative. He shook his head, now was no time to be reminiscing. He watched her as she was sent flying into the roof as she let out a scream. Damn it! He thought, if only he could help her. His rage was slowly boiling up until he couldn't take it anymore. He was all out of magic power, but somehow mustered up his last bit of strength and caught Hunter off-guard. Natsu punched him in the gut and sent him flying into the nearby wall.

As Lucy fell from the ceiling, she saw Hunter lying by the floor, slowly getting up, his eyes a bloody red colour as he locked eyes with Natsu.

"You brat!" He roared before charging at him with all his strength. Hunter punched Natsu repeatedly so fast that her eyes couldn't keep up. No! She thought, this isn't happening. "DON'T HURT HIM!" She screamed. Her whole body was filled with white, hot rage. Suddenly she was enveloped in yellow light. She felt her entire body lift off the ground and a sudden burst of great magical power erupted from her. Her whole body quivered while the yellow light grew stronger and stronger, all her spirits appeared one by one.

Hunter looked disbelievingly at her. "Impossible! All of her spirits! At once!" He actually looked afraid, fear had slowly crept onto his face as he started into the stellar mage's scary serious face.

"You're going to be sorry you ever made an enemy out of Fairy Tail! We never back down, no matter how bad things get. We don't know the meaning of giving up, and when an enemy hurts our family, we exact our revenge. That is... A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!" She roared as every single one of her spirits appeared behind her with every bit of hatred in their eyes as Lucy's. Then Lucy, along with all of her spirits, began reciting a very powerful spell.

Urano Meteoria.

* * *

I really hope you guys liked this chapter. It's kind of like when Lucy got Loke as her spirit! It's for someone that she really cares for. The next chapter is going to be a real NaLu romantic! Please read and review, thank you!


	5. Two Natsus

_**Two Natsus**_

I do not own Fairy Tail ;) And with that being said; please enjoy! :)

* * *

A little bite of what happened last time...

_"You're going to be sorry you ever made an enemy out of Fairy Tail! We never back down, no matter how bad things get. We don't know the meaning of giving up, and when an enemy hurts our family, we exact our revenge. That is... A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!" She roared as every single one of her spirits appeared behind her with every bit of hatred in their eyes as Lucy's. Then Lucy, along with all of her spirits, began reciting a very powerful spell._

_Urano Meteoria._

* * *

"The 88 Stars of Heaven..." They all recited the spell. Together. Bound by their friendship, the spell had never been stronger. Meanwhile Hunter was slowly backing away, the fear stopping him from moving too fast. He kept muttering words like "impossible" or "Such a powerful spell couldn't be in the hands of a little girl". Natsu lay on the ground, not being able to move, he could only faintly keep his eyes open. And boy was he proud of Lucy. She was truly a Fairy Tail wizard, and one with spirit. His body was filled with a sudden kind of warmth upon seeing Lucy fight.

Suddenly a light rained down from above, shattering the ceiling from the cave and revealing the beautiful night starts and bright moon. Not a second after, an earth shattering scream went through the night sky. After what seemed like an eternity for Hunter, he was lying face down and defeated. He had underestimated the celestial mage, and now he was paying for it. She was indeed powerful. As Hunter drifted into his unconscious state promised himself to become stronger and take revenge on that lille brat. She would pay, and he knew it.

The yellow light slowly disappeared as all of her spirits one by one transported into the spirit world once again. Lucy was exhausted, she could barely stand, but she managed because she needed to do one thing before she collapsed. After all her spirits had gone, leaving but one behind, she asked for it's help. "Gemini, can you do me favor before disappearing? I'm sorry, but really need you to do this" Lucy asked her zodiac spirit. "Of course Lucy-san!" They echoed and awaited their master's request. "Turn into Natsu, and breathe some flames for him to eat." She asked pleadingly. "Of course of course!" They chanted as they flew over to Natsu with Lucy staggering by their side. A puff of smoke appeared and the next thing Lucy saw was a copy of Natsu standing by her side with thumbs up and a big toothy grin. Lucy smiled, and stepped back so Natsu could eat the flames. The Gemini Natsu spouted a big ball of flame and aimed it towards Natsu.

At first it looked Natsu was being swallowed up by the flames, but she could soon see a shadow standing and streams of fire steadily flowing into his mouth. With a genuine and loving smile she turned around and thanked Gemini from the bottom of her heart. As Gemini disappeared, Lucy realized that she was dangerously low on her energy. She felt so dizzy, and Natsu was a sudden blur, but she knew that she had to get to him. She took a step forward, but as uncertain as she was on her feet, she collapsed letting out a small scream.

Natsu was practically beaming on the inside as he saw Lucy defeat Hunter. She had done it! He so desperately wanted to move. To come running to her side and embrace her and praise her. But before he could summon his energy, a boy was standing next to him. He looked like... like himself. His mind went overboard, but soon calmed down after hearing Lucy call the other him Gemini. As a burst of flames came flying towards him, his eyes lit up upon the fact of seeing the fire and got up on his knees in time to inhale the fire. As his energy built up he was able to stand up and eat the last of the flames before hearing a small scream. Lucy! He thought and sprang through the thin wall of remaining fire, thinking that Lucy was more important. He sprinted over to her before she fell to the ground.

Lucy was preparing herself to be hit by the cold, hard unwelcoming ground, but at the last second she was caught by strong, familiar and warm arms.

* * *

Buckle up guys! The next chapter's going to be romantic! hehe please check out my other story or chapters while you're at it, and read & review! Thanks! :D


	6. Natsu Finally Opens Up

**_Natsu Finally Opens Up_**

I do not own Fairy Tail ;) And with that being said; please enjoy! :)

* * *

A little bite of what happened last time...

_Natsu was practically beaming on the inside as he saw Lucy defeat Hunter. She had done it! He so desperately wanted to move. To come running to her side and embrace her and praise her. But before he could summon his energy, a boy was standing next to him. He looked like... like himself. His mind went overboard, but soon calmed down after hearing Lucy call the other him Gemini. As a burst of flames came flying towards him, his eyes lit up upon the fact of seeing the fire and got up on his knees in time to inhale the fire. As his energy built up he was able to stand up and eat the last of the flames before hearing a small scream. Lucy! He thought and sprang_ through_ the thin wall of remaining fire, thinking that Lucy was more important. He sprinted over to her before she fell to the ground._

_Lucy was preparing herself to be hit by the cold, hard unwelcoming ground, but at the last second she was caught by strong, familiar and warm arms._

* * *

Natsu knelt down with the precious girl in his arms. The beautiful starry night with a bright full moon staring down at them. It seemed even the night sky was mourning. The after effects of Lucy's spell drizzled down from the sky. Yellow drizzles of light were raining down, causing a beautiful light to illuminate. But for Natsu, everything was dark. He didn't notice all the beautiful glories, all he cared about was Lucy. It was scary to admit, but his whole world was lying in his very arms. Lucy was lying very still, limp in fact, and that was frightening Natsu out of his mind. "L-Luce?" He whispered gently, trying to make her open her eyes, or in fact anything, to show that she was still alive. But no such response came. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Natsu's constant thinking was driving himself insane. "L-Lucy pl-please!" Natsu pleaded lightly shaking her body. Natsu closed his eyes. He had finally done it. Even though he swore to her that he would always protect her, no matter what, he had finally failed. Natsu squeezed his eyes even tighter to stop tears from falling down. He never cried. Not after what happened to Lisanna, he had sworn to himself that he would never cry anymore, but the tears were pressing on.

_Natsu..._ Lucy thought. She could feel his steady heartbeat and his warmth that he radiated. She didn't know why, but she couldn't move. It was like her whole body had stopped responding to her head. _Move...Move!_ She told herself, just a little, to show Natsu. Lucy hated seeing Natsu like this, sad and vulnerable. If only she could move. She was feeling herself slowly drifting away. _So this is the end after all,_ she thought, _I would've at least liked to see Natsu one more time..._ But suddenly she felt something wet on her face, rain? It wasn't rain. It was Natsu's tears. Drip, drip, drip... _Natsu__, _she thought, _if this really is the last time, then I want to say something to you,_ she thought, well aware he wasn't able to hear her, but she continued nonetheless, even as warm tears landed on her face. Each time a new drop fell, her heart would break a little more, but she continued anyway, she had to say this one thing before she let go, _if this is the last time, then it means that this will be the only chance to tell you that... t-that I l-love you..._ And with that she slowly began to drift away, letting her mind go, finally at peace with herself.

Natsu gripped Lucy tighter holding her close to his chest. Her whole body was severely injured, she had overdone it - no overdone was an understatement, she pushed herself so much, more than Natsu ever had, and that was saying a lot. He suddenly felt warm, as if Lucy had touched him without actually doing so, it was like a warm wave was coursing through his whole body, especially at his heart. _I l-love you..._ He suddenly perked up as his heart pounded, but not like when you would be running, no, more gentle, warm and loving. "Lucy!" He practically yelled, it sounded so much like Lucy. "I love y-you t-too..." He tightened his grasp on her, knowing that if he let go, he would lose her forever. But what really surprised himself was what he had just said, he never knew that he had feelings for her, strong feelings, but he never thought he would say it out loud. But Natsu couldn't afford to lose Lucy, his whole world to break apart if it happened. She was not going to die, that was for sure. As Natsu finally realized his feelings for her, his magical power somehow grew. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. He had stopped crying, and now with his heart filled with love for Lucy, he lifted Lucy's head and brought it closer to his. The moment her forehead came into contact with his, a warm glow radiated, flowing from Natsu into Lucy. Natsu, probably the one most surprised, tightened his hold on her, as the warmth became clearer and clearer until everything went bright. A red and orange glow had meddled with the yellow drizzles, and they were now surrounded by sunset colored light slowly falling from the sky.

She had let go. But a sudden burst of brightness and warmth attracted her, and she went for it. Lucy stirred faintly, slowly opening her eyes. Everything was so beautiful, the starry sky, the moon, the beautiful hues of drizzles raining from the sky, but the most beautiful thing of all was kneeling holding her in his arms. "L-Lucy?" Natsu whispered, too afraid that it was a dream. Lucy smiled one of her heart breaking warm smiles at him before saying "I'm right here Natsu". A muffled "Lucy" was heard as he hugged her and inhaled her scent just to be sure that it really was her. "Gaahhh! N-Natsu, I can't breathe!" Lucy exclaimed, although she hugged him back as much as she could. Natsu let go of her, letting her rest in his arms again. He was so handsome, bathed in romantic colours, his face smiled lovingly at her. "You know Natsu, I heard you back there... What you said" She smirked, after gaining a pink blush on his cheeks. It was now her turn to blush, as Natsu answered, "You know Lucy, I felt your love too, even though I couldn't hear it, I could feel it with all my heart. Natsu really knows how to set the mood sometimes, Lucy thought inwardly and tried not to laugh. Instead, she put a hand up to his cheek and brought him closer to her. Now that she knew he felt the same way, she wanted to step further into the vast unknown, also called love.

Certain of his actions, Natsu leant in more than willingly, and met her lips halfway. It was a sweet and tender kiss, very romantic. It soon turned into a more passionate kiss, and when they both had to part for air, their chests were heaving. Natsu's face only centimeters from Lucy's, whispered,"Don't ever, _ever_ do that to me again. I think I might die the next time you injure yourself this much." Lucy laughed at Natsu, her Natsu before replying, "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

YAYYY! Romantic NaLu right? Am I right? haha, but I'm not done with it I think. I might write more on it, I might not, I still don't know but I hope you enjoyed the chapter hehe :D read & review please ;)


	7. Catching Up

**_Catching Up_**

I do not own Fairy Tail ;) And with that being said; please enjoy! :)

* * *

_Certain of his actions, Natsu leant in more than willingly, and met her lips halfway. It was a sweet and tender kiss, very romantic. It soon turned into a more passionate kiss, and when they both had to part for air, their chests were heaving. Natsu's face only centimeters from Lucy's, whispered,"Don't ever, ever do that to me again. I think I might die the next time you injure yourself this much." Lucy laughed at Natsu, her Natsu before replying, "Wouldn't dream of it."_

* * *

The two lovebirds had finally confessed their feelings for each other, and they were more than happy. But the fight wasn't over yet. Hunter was still faintly conscious, and the two had planned on interrogating him and finding more information on the Kravs. Then they were going to search for Erza and Gray. Natsu stood up and helped Lucy, who only had enough energy to stay conscious. "Can you stand?" Natsu asked worriedly. "It's fine Natsu, don't worry about me" Lucy reassured him, before trying and miserably failing in trying to stand up on her own. She had stood less and a second before her head became dizzy and overwhelmed and she was about to fall to the ground if not Natsu had catched her. He hooked her arm around his neck, and slowly they made their way over to Hunter, who was lying sprawled around on the ground by the mini lake.

"Who's your master damn it!" Natsu yelled, after minutes of interrogating while Hunter didn't budge a bit. They had supported Hunter up against a wall, and he had gained full consciousness. First he had tried to lunge after Lucy, but was promptly pushed back into the wall with an angry Natsu, warning him that if he ever laid hands on Lucy, Natsu would kill him. After he had settled down, they had found out at he was the bodyguard of Kravis, the master of the Kravs, the evil and dark guild in the Baram Alliance, who had taken Oracion Seis' place. Hunter had also revealed that Erza and Gray probably were battling the guild's other members. They were probably weak and easy for Erza and Gray, but they were many. There was actually one tunnel at the entrance, but somehow, the second passage had been revealed to them. But no matter how much or how threatening Natsu asked, Kravis' whereabouts were unknown. So instead they tied Hunter's hands and legs together for when the council comes and takes him into custody.

Lucy and Natsu went back the way they came and through the other tunnel which their team members had taken. "Lucy, you know, I can carry you if you get too tired" Natsu suggested for the hundredth time as they made their way through the tunnel. "No Natsu, I'm fine, you need to save your strength for later, if you need to fight." Lucy reassured, also, for the hundredth time. Lucy's whole body ached so much, but she didn't want to tell Natsu, that would just worry him even more. Even when the pain became unbearable, all she did was clench her teeth and fists. They passed many unconscious bodies, no doubt all this was caused by their two other teammates.

Natsu knew that Lucy was in great pain, and that she didn't tell him because she was afraid that he would worry about her. But the fact was, he had known the whole time, and he was actually very worried for her. He finally came up with an idea as to how he could help Lucy. "Neeh Lucy, if I carry you," Lucy rolled her eyes, but Natsu continued, "we can most likely catch up to Erza and Gray, and help them with whatever they're doing, how about it?". Lucy thought for a while before reluctantly gave in, if it was for her friends, she would do anything. She nodded slowly and in less than no time Natsu had scooped her up and set in a run. Natsu studied Lucy face as she closed her eyes, a small smile on her face as she completely relaxed. Natsu smiled, he was smarter than everyone took him for. They ran for a bit, encountering many many bodies as they ran until they heard the sound of wings. Natsu immediately placed himself protectively with Lucy in his hands before he sniffed out who it was.

His mysterious face turned into a big toothy grin as he yelled out, "Happy! Wendy! Charla!". Soon two exceeds, one carrying a blue haired girl, came into view. When they arrived, he explained everything to them, getting them caught up until now. Then Charla explained that Shadow Gear had come upon them on their way to their appointed destination, and that Levy was able to cancel the Body Link Magic, and get Wendy out. Natsu was overjoyed that they were alive and unscathed. Wendy's face looked down on Lucy, as she realized her injuries her eyes were big and wide. "You weren't kidding with her wounds Natsu" Wendy exclaimed as she studied the injuries, "I'll heal her". But they had to catch up to the others, so Natsu carried Lucy while running as Charla carried Wendy close by and healed her as they ran. They had to catch up to their teammates, before something happened.

* * *

Yep that was that, and I know this chapter was a little uneventful, but you know, im building it up hahah ;) Please read and review, and have a good day. Please tell me what you thought about the chapter, thanks! :D


	8. Kravis

**_Kravis_**

I do not own Fairy Tail ;) And with that being said; please enjoy! :)

* * *

_His mysterious face turned into a big toothy grin as he yelled out, "Happy! Wendy! Charla!". Soon two exceeds, one carrying a blue haired girl, came into view. When they arrived, he explained everything to them, getting them caught up until now. Then Charla explained that Shadow Gear had come upon them on their way to their appointed destination, and that Levy was able to cancel the Body Link Magic, and get Wendy out. Natsu was overjoyed that they were alive and unscathed. Wendy's face looked down on Lucy, as she realized her injuries her eyes were big and wide. "You weren't kidding with her wounds Natsu" Wendy exclaimed as she studied the injuries, "I'll heal her". But they had to catch up to the others, so Natsu carried Lucy while running as Charla carried Wendy close by and healed her as they ran. They had to catch up to their teammates, before something happened._

* * *

After half an hour of continuos running and healing, they were all pretty beat and tired. So they stopped and took a rest. Natsu laid Lucy carefully down, she had drifted off into a deep and graceful sleep after greeting Happy and the others, and only after thanking Wendy many times, did she bury herself into Natsu's arms warm and strong arms to get some rest. After some time, Lucy finally woke up to a smiling Natsu stroking her hair. "You're awake, do you feel better?" He asked. "Yeah, hundred times better, thanks!" She grinned, she felt all her energy and magical power slowly building up. She now had enough energy to stand up alone, and without further ado, all five of them hurried on into the tunnel in pursuit of Gray and Erza.

They sped up, after hearing voices, and a clash of swords further ahead. "Erza! Gray!" Lucy yelled full of joy, as they finally caught up to them. They were panting, thick lines of sweat on their faces, both of them in a battle stance. The newcomers looked at the way Erza and Gray were directing their evil glances, before they said, "I'm glad you're all safe, if not a little injured, but let's save the introductions till later, and help us defeat him". Lucy and Natsu looked the way they were looking, and there, the master of the guild stood towering up with an evil and ominous aura surrounding him. They both nodded and prepared for a battle stance, Wendy stepped back and shouted, "I'll support you all!". Suddenly they all felt lighter and had their magic powers increased. "Thanks Wendy!" They all called out. "Be careful, he uses shadow magic, it can paralyze you if you get hit." Erza warned them before setting off in the direction of Kravis.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" Lucy shouted, before she winced, her magical power was still unstable, but she had to fight. She had made sure that Natsu headed off first, before entering the battle herself, she was sure that he would tell her not to battle with her unstable condition. Virgo appeared in front of her and asked her usual question, "Shall I be punished, princess?" "No! Stop asking that! Anywho, defeat that guy, the master of the evil guild!" Lucy shouted frustrated at Virgo's usual question. Virgo nodded and headed off together with Lucy by her side, who had pulled out a whip and had now turned into his magical form. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he got blown back, "You shouldn't be fighting in your condition!" Lucy shook her head, "I want to be of help! So I'm going to do this for Fairy Tail!" She shouted and charged forward. Natsu shook his head, she was full of spirit, and that was one of her many qualities. He nodded and fought on, alongside his comrades.

"I'm going to have a good time destroying all of you little fairies!" Kravis shouted, almost making fun of them, before attacking at them, "Shadow Haven!". Black shadows sprung out from his body and everyone dodged them. But Natsu, not being the one to listen, hadn't listened to Erza, when she warned him about his shadows, and how it could paralyze you and injure you severely. Sometimes even kill. He stood there, thinking he was able to stop it, before Erza yelled, "NATSU! YOU CAN'T STOP IT, EVEN MY SHIELD ARMOR CAN'T!". Lucy, who had also dodged the shadow, called out to him, "Please Natsu, if Erza couldn't stop it, then it's next to impossible!" Natsu just turned his head and grinned, "Don't worry Lucy, I can stop this thing with my fire". Flames erupted from his fists, as he charged head on and punched the shadow coming towards him with full speed. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled desperately, trying to convince him. Natsu's flames disintegrated into the shadow, leaving smoke to drift up into the air, before he got hit by the shadow, leaving Natsu paralyzed and seriously wounded. "NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she ran over to him while whispering to herself, "Idiot...I told you... Even Erza told you..." But before she could say more, Kravis' voice boomed throughout the whole tunnel. "I'll finish you off now Salamander, and to think that you could've beat my personal bodyguard. I'm impressed." Suddenly, the shadow that Lucy had avoided turned it's course and headed towards Natsu. Lucy didn't have time to think, in fact she could hardly think with Erza and Gray's shouting. The only thing she knew for certain, was that she wasn't going to let the shadow hit him a second time. She lunged forward, pushing Natsu out of the way, and landed where Natsu had been lying just seconds ago. Before she knew it, she was hit with a great deal of pain. She let out a gut-wrenching scream, as she felt the pain and poison course through her whole body. And worst of all she couldn't move, not even her closed eyelids. Erza and Gray gave Kravis the deadliest stare before charging at him with all their might, protecting Lucy and Natsu from getting hit from the shadows once more.

"L-Luc-cy..." Natsu whispered at the limp and paralyzed Lucy. She had just been healed, only to be back in a dangerous condition, and like last time it was his fault again. He felt awful, how was it that he could never protect Lucy when she needed him most. "I...will...protect...you..." He stated slowly, he started with moving his fingers then his toes, and slowly his body and legs. When he eventually got up on his knees, he cupped Lucy's cheek before placing a kiss on her lips. His whole body erupted into fire, he stood up, with a deadly glare. His eyes were wide open, his nerves were sticking out and his fists clenched. "IF YOU EVER HURT LUCY AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu roared before charging at him, effectively avoiding the shadows coming at him. "Oh? You bear a special bond with this celestial mage? Well then I shall make it even harder for you. You're obviously stronger than I thought, being able to move even after you got hit head on with my shadow haven." Kravis laughed before sending a shadow directly at Natsu, he avoided it quickly, but he soon wished he had taken the bullet. It wasn't meant for him, it was meant for Lucy.

* * *

Whuut whuut. hehe cliffhanger :D tell me what you think about the chapter, and please read & review. Thanks and have a good day hehe :D


	9. Finding Out

**_Finding Out_**

I do not own Fairy Tail ;) And with that being said; please enjoy! :)

* * *

_"L-Luc-cy..." Natsu whispered at the limp and paralyzed Lucy. She had just been healed, only to be back in a dangerous condition, and like last time it was his fault again. He felt awful, how was it that he could never protect Lucy when she needed him most. "I...will...protect...you..." He stated slowly, he started with moving his fingers then his toes, and slowly his body and legs. When he eventually got up on his knees, he cupped Lucy's cheek before placing a kiss on her lips. His whole body erupted into fire, he stood up, with a deadly glare. His eyes were wide open, his nerves were sticking out and his fists clenched. "IF YOU EVER HURT LUCY AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu roared before charging at him, effectively avoiding the shadows coming at him. "Oh? You bear a special bond with this celestial mage? Well then I shall make it even harder for you. You're obviously stronger than I thought, being able to move even after you got hit head on with my shadow haven." Kravis laughed before sending a shadow directly at Natsu, he avoided it quickly, but he soon wished he had taken the bullet. It wasn't meant for him, it was meant for Lucy._

* * *

"LUCY!" Natsu roared. He wasn't going to let Lucy die, not now, when he had finally confessed his feelings to his Lucy. He never wanted to leave her side, he felt a sense of warmth and love from her every time he was close to her. "LLUUUCCYYYYY!" Natsu shouted desperately, the flames that surrounded him grew, he was now enveloped in a giant ball of fire. Kravis laughed evilly, "I knew you loved her, now watch as I destroy your love!" He roared full of amusement. Natsu roared so loud that the tunnel actually trembled, Erza and Gray, who were running towards Lucy to try and save her, staggered for a few seconds before regaining their balance and continued running. If it was possible, Natsu's face turned into a full on deadly glare towards Kravis, that probably would killed people if they even glanced at him. He was growling, and suddenly Natsu's fire slowly turned green, and the fire enveloping him turned into a dragon. The green dragon spread it's wings roaring together with Natsu, who charged at Kravis with all his magical power. It was an all or nothing blow, it would either work out perfectly and defeat the opponent if he used it right, or everything would go up in flames. Kravis' face retorted, he wasn't expecting this. "SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: GREEN FLAMES OF ETERNITY!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs as he landed a blow on a wide-eyed staring Kravis looking at him, paralyzed with fear.

A giant, no giant was an understatement, massive explosion, so massive that the force would've destroyed an entire city, occurred in the damp and ominous tunnel. Natsu had performed the ultimate dragon slayer art, so powerful that it probably could cancel out Fairy Law. A roar broke out from Kravis as the green fire subsided, and normal hot burning flames were left, clinging on to him. Kravis was lying face down on the ground, all his clothes were burnt, he was probably dead. Natsu grinned, oops, he wasn't supposed to kill him, he had to be taken into custody by the Council, but anyone who hurt Lucy deserved to die, he concluded. He inhaled deeply, staggering a bit, upon realizing how tired he suddenly felt. His eyes almost closed, but shot open when he remembered Lucy. He had barely stopped the shadow haven from touching Lucy, it had grazed her, which meant she only received a little pain compared to what she had taken before. He ran, tripping a bit from his previous performance, but reached Lucy in no time. He knelt down, and looked at Lucy with concern.

Lucy smiled upon hearing a large explosion followed by Kravis' roar, and a lard thump as he fell down onto the dirt. She could hear voices of her friends, "Wendy! Can you heal her?" All of her friends asked Wendy desperately, "I'll do my best, but all I can do is cancel the paralyzation, not the wounds." Wendy replied sadly. "We'll take what we can get" They all replied immediately. Minutes passed, everybody in silence, as Lucy tried to move, but her paralyzation was preventing her. But slowly she felt her sense of touch return, like ice melting from a body. When she was sure she could move, she opened her eyes, squinting at the harsh light. "Lucy!" They all shouted. Erza wiped away a tear, "I'm so glad Lucy!" She said with a warm smile. Gray who was kneeling beside Erza, focused his worried eyes towards,"Lucy, "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. She grinned, "I'm fine Gray!".

And lastly she looked over at Natsu, who held her in his arms. "I-I'm sorry Lucy..." Natsu whispered, his handsome face filled with pain. She hated seeing him this way, "It wasn't your fault Natsu, it was my choice" She stated lovingly before moving a hand up to cup his cheek. Natsu buried his face into her hand, "I'm so sorry" He replied once again with a muffled voice. She smiled, "Natsu, it wasn't your fault, and besides, I would've gladly done it if it meant saving your life. I love you, Natsu" Natsu replied by raising her head and placing a kiss on her lips. "I have and always will love you Lucy..." He claimed, tightening his grasp on her body.

Erza and Gray cleared their throat, showing their confusion through the act. Lucy and Natsu looked at them, they had completely forgotten they were there. Lucy turned deep red, as she realized what they just had witnessed. Natsu was proud, he grinned his warm toothy grin before explaining, "Hey guys, just a heads up, I've snatched this beauty right here" He laughed as he looked at Lucy, "And, you Gray, if you _ever_ lay a hand on Lucy, I'll kill you." He stated his face dead serious. "What do you take me for flame brain!?" Gray answered nastily. "Why you..." Natsu shouted, and in no time those two were standing up, sticking their heads together shouting insults. Lucy and Erza laughed heartily, before Erza gave her opinion, "About time" She winked, "Mira and I have talked about it for so long, she's going to be so happy when she hears of this. Not only did we defeat the guild master, but love transpired" She grinned. Lucy laughed back, as she blushed. Some time passed as they talked, but they had both realized the boys' fight getting a little too carried away. Erza sighed as she got up, "OI NATSU, GRAY! CUT IT OUT!" She roared as she got in between them. "Aye!" They both replied, their voices filled with fear, as they slowly backed up.

"Guess we should get out of here, it looks like this tunnel is ready to crumble" Natsu guessed as he studied the tunnel. They all silently agreed by nodding their heads. Lucy tried to stand up, but her head spun as she stood up. Natsu snaked his arms around her from behind and scooped her up, "Lucy, you shouldn't be walking let alone standing in your condition!" He scolded playfully, before Lucy replied, "Thanks Natsu" and laid her head in his chest.

When they had arrived at the guild, everyone had already completed their appointed missions. Everyone was celebrating with beer and most importantly, each other. On the train home, while Natsu was unconscious from the motion sickness, Wendy had healed Lucy completely. Wendy had said that she couldn't heal Lucy's injuries right after the paralysis cancellation, because it would risk the paralyzation coming back. But now that some time had passed, it was okay to heal her completely. Markarov greeted them in the entrance, "Well done my fighters!" He yelled, with a cup of beer in his hand. He was lightly swaying from side to side, "And congratulations, Lucy and Natsu!" He added drunkenly, giving them a wink, before heading off to Cana, demanding a beer showdown. Lucy and Natsu looked confusedly at each other, how did everyone already know. They looked at Mira, who was going around with beer, and Natsu could hear with his hyper active ears, what she said. "Did you hear? Natsu and Lucy are finally together!" Mira squealed. On the other side of the room, Erza was talking to a large group, "Natsu and Lucy are dating! How cute!" They all commented. Natsu shook his heads, news travelled fast in this guild.

"I guess it's not a secret anymore" Lucy stated after learning what Mira and Erza were revealing. "Nope! Which means I can kiss you freely, whenever I want..." Natsu trailed off as he snaked his arms around her waist, and planting a kiss on Lucy's lips. Lucy smiled back, laying her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. They shared a passionate kiss, before Natsu whispered into Lucy's ears, "You're my whole world, my everything Lucy. Don't you ever forget that"

* * *

THE END! The last chapter on this story! Yayyyy! I might start another story, with a bunch of oneshots with different pairings as well, but I haven't decided yet. Please read and review, I want to know how well I did on this chapter! Thank you everyone who has either followed, reviewed or marked as their favorite, it means so much to me!


End file.
